


Fun Fact About Sharks

by wheeeeeeeeeeeeee



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Modification, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, explicit content not till second chapter, how's this for a sight you've never seen before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeeeeeeeeeeeee/pseuds/wheeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin explains the mystery behind his weird teeth, which turn out to be not the weirdest thing about him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Fact About Sharks

One, two, three, four,

I won't take no anymore!

Five, six, seven, eight,

I want you to be my mate!

One, two, three, four,

You're the one that I adore!

Five, six, seven, eight,

Don't run from me cause this is fate!

 

Rin clung to Haru and leaned into Makoto as he struggled not to cry. He  had thought being in a relationship might make him immune to crying like a faucet every time he watched a romantic movie. It didn't. Even two boyfriends proved completely useless against a cute lesbian cheerleader. They'd only been in this bizarre polyamorous mess for a week, but still. Apparently he was just naturally a delicate emotional baby.  

~One week ago~

Haru stood under the sakura tree, wind lovingly running its fingers through his hair and sunlight reflecting in his eyes like it might in the facets of princess-cut gemstones. "So... you both like me? He said to the two men in front of him. "Yeah." Said Rin. Makoto blushed, nodded, and hung his head sadly.

Then the unthinkable happened. Haru's eyes narrowed, and his lips twisted into a wide, almost devilish grin. "I have an idea."

~Now~

"Shit!" said Rin, accidentally biting his lip hard enough to bleed. "Are you okay?" Asked Makoto, pausing the film just as Graham and Megan were about to kiss. "You're crying." Said Haru, lifting a hand to Rin's face.

"I'm fine.", Said Rin, struggling to talk through his tears. "I just bit my lip." Makoto looked at him. "It's bleeding a lot. Like, I don't think it's normal for it to bleed this much."

"Yeah, I think the shark teeth might have been a bad idea." Said Rin, wiping the blood off his chin.

"Why do you even have shark teeth?" Said Haru."How does that happen?"

Rin sighed. "I suppose it's time I told you. It all began in Australia..."

~Australia~

Rin walked through the cafeteria like a mouse scurrying through a tiger cage, usually. As a gay Asian kid who cried a lot and swam like an anvil, there were few ways for him to be an easier target short of growing a boob on his forehead.  

 

Today, however, the mouse had business with a tiger. This tiger called himself "Snake", because of fucking course he did. Snake was easily the sketchiest person in the school. Possibly in history. How he ended up at one of Australia's most elite swimming schools ranked just between Amelia Earheart and the caramilk bar in terms of unsolved mysteries, but here he was, somehow.

Rin walked up to him, with all the confidence he could possibly muster. "Hey." He said.

"Fuck off, fairy. I'm not interested. There's plenty of other dicks here for you to suck."

"Please." said Rin, "Even if my heart didn't belong to another, I do have standards."

"Heh. Right. Your ~*♡Shining ♡*~” The sarcastic little hearts were audible. "So what do you want?"

"You do body mods out of your dorm room, yeah?"

"Want his face tattooed on your ass?"

"Nah." Rin handed him a drawing. "Can you do this?"

Snake's eyes widened as he looked at the paper. "Holy Fucking Shit. Are you serious?"

Rin smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.

"You are really, seriously, crazy, man."

"Okay, yeah, but will you do it?"

"Meh."

 

 

~Now~

 

"So you got some skeezy Australian guy to sharpen your teeth?" Asked Makoto.

 

"Idiot." Said Haru.

 

"Shut up." Said Rin. "Anyway, that's not all I got him to do." He disentangled himself from the cuddling and stood up. "Brace yourselves, gentlemen.  What you are about to see may shock and disturb you." He undid his pants and grinned smugly.

 

There was a moment of tense and quiet stillness as Haru and Makoto processed the sight. Makoto started to move his hand over Haru's eyes, but Haru pushed it away and unabashedly stared.

 

They spoke in perfect unison.

 

"What. The. Fuck."

 

**Author's Note:**

> They're watching But I'm a Cheerleader because it's the only cute gay romcom I know. And the swearing may seem ooc but I promise anyone would swear when faced with this.


End file.
